Family Dad
by DaveyWalker
Summary: The Griffins head to Langley Falls, Virginia for their vacation and meet the Smith family, but things go downhill when Peter accidentally tells Avery Bullock where Roger is. Now it's up to Stan to find a way to keep his family and Roger safe from the CIA.


Chapter 1

"Hey kids can we tell you something?" Peter said.

"What is it mom?" Meg said.

"What's up?" Chris said.

"What's going on?" Stewie said.

"We're going to Langley Falls for our vacation." Peter said.

"Really?" Brian said.

"Yes." Lois said.

"Isn't that where American Dad lives?" Meg said.

"Yeah." Lois said.

"Why are we going to American Dad town?" Chris said.

"The writer likes crossovers and since we haven't had an official crossover with American Dad yet, the writer is making a fanfiction where we go meet them." Peter said.

"Isn't that the only show where we haven't had an official crossover?" Brian said.

"I don't think we've had one with Bob's Burgers yet." Lois said.

"Mom, we haven't had an official crossover since The Simpsons Guy back in 2014." Meg said.

"You're right. It's almost 2020 and we haven't had an official crossover since we met The Simpsons." Lois said.

"Almost 6 years." Chris said.

"Damn that's a long time." Stewie said.

"Let's just hope we don't get into any fights like what happened in The Simpsons Guy." Brian said.

"Let's hope Peter doesn't get into a fight like he did with Homer." Meg said.

"Shut up Meg." Peter said.

"Don't tell me to shut up you fat bitch." Meg said.

"Can we head out now?" Chris said.

"Sure Chris. Everyone get in the car." Lois said.

"Let's hope these people are friendly." Stewie said.

"I'm sure they are Stewie." Brian said.

"Yeah why wouldn't they be nice. All of the shows Seth MacFarlane created are parents with 3 kids." Meg said.

"Actually Meg, American Dad parents just have 2 kids with one alien." Peter said.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Chris said.

"No Chris. That's the only show to have two kids as main characters and the only show to have an alien as a main character." Brian said.

"Simpsons have aliens as recurring characters who only appear in The Treehouse of Horror series." Stewie said.

"Oh." Chris said.

"Seth McFarlane didn't create The Simpsons. It was Matt Groening." Meg said.

"But still they have three kids with one of the being a baby." Lois said.

"Can we stop breaking the fourth wall for now. We're making the 1st chapter too long." Peter said.

"Sorry." Meg, Chris, and Stewie said.

Chapter 2

"Stan put these chips out for our guests." Francine said.

"I can't believe we're having the main cast of Family Guy over." Stan said.

"I think it's just the Griffins coming." Hayley said.

"Aren't their friends recurring characters?" Steve said.

"No they're main characters. There's just some times where the episodes don't include them so they're either absent or have non-speaking cameos." Klaus said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Oh they're here." Stan said.

"Hey Mr. S." Jeff said.

"Damn it it's just Jeff." Stan said.

"There's some people here to see you." Jeff said.

"Hey is this the right place?" Peter said.

"They're here." Francine said.

"Come on in." Stan said.

"You have a nice place here." Lois said.

"Thank you. I'm Francine." Francine said.

"Stan. These are my kids Steve and Hayley. This is our fish Klaus and our alien Roger." Stan said.

"Hello." Roger said.

"Uh I think you forgot to introduce someone." Jeff said.

"That's Jeff. He's Hayley's husband." Francine said.

"Husband. How old are you two?" Peter said.

"19." Hayley said.

"Wow Seth MacFarlane can get away with anything." Peter said.

"I know right." Stan said.

"I can't believe you have a pet alien." Peter said.

"Pet?" Roger said.

"Roger's not our pet. Klaus is." Stan said.

"Yeah." Klaus said.

"Wow a talking fish. Seth McFarlane makes a lot of talking animals." Brian said.

"He sure does. He made a talking dog." Klaus said.

"I'm Peter. This is my wife Lois my daughter Meg my sons Chris and Stewie, and our dog Brian." Peter said.

"I like your hair Lois." Francine said.

"Oh thank you." Lois said.

Chapter 3

"So why do you have an alien living here with you?" Meg said.

"That's a long story. Stan had to save him from the CIA." Francine said.

"The CIA doesn't know Roger lives here so when someone who doesn't know about us comes over, Roger wears a disguise." Stan said.

"Do you work for the CIA?" Lois said.

"Yes I do." Stan said.

"He's a secret agent." Steve said.

"You're a secret agent?" Meg said.

"Yes I am." Stan said.

"Why can't our show be like that?" Chris said.

"Because our show is about Peter working at a brewery." Lois said.

"Peter if you want, I can take you to the CIA." Stan said.

"That would be lovely Stan." Peter said.

"I can't believe your husband is a secret agent Francine." Lois said.

"I know." Francine said.

"His boss Avery Bullock looks and sounds like Patrick Stewart." Roger said.

"Mom don't we have a Patrick Stewart in our universe?" Meg said.

"Meg I think all of Seth's shows exist in the same universe. Especially The Cleveland Show since that was a spin-off to our show." Lois said.

"Why did he get the spin-off anyways?" Chris said.

"Yeah why did he?" Meg said.

"Loretta divorced him." Lois said.

"If Quagmire got the spin-off it would have been cancelled after season 1." Brian said.

"I think it would have been canceled after the series premiere." Chris said.

"A lot of fans still want a Quagmire spin-off." Stewie said.

"Well that's never going to happen." Brian said.

"You're right." Chris said.

"Yeah. Who the fuck would want to watch a show about a rapist?" Meg said.

Chapter 4

"Wow this place is cool." Peter said.

"Yeah." Stan said.

"Oh Stan do we have a new worker?" Avery said.

"No Avery. This is Peter Griffin from Family Guy." Stan said.

"What's he doing here?" Avery said.

"His family came to our town for their vacation. His family are at my house right now so I'm giving him a tour of the CIA." Stan said.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Avery said.

"You too Avery. Do you know you look and sound like Patrick Stewart?" Peter said.

"Well of course I sound like him. I'm portrayed by him." Avery said.

"Oh." Peter said.

"Stan we're this close to tracking down the alien." Avery said.

"Oh great." Stan said.

"Oh the alien's at his house." Peter said.

"PETER!" Stan yelled.

"Stan is this true? Do you have an alien living with you?" Avery said.

"Yes." Stan said.

"We've been looking for that alien for many years and he's been at your house all this time." Avery said.

"Yes." Stan said.

"Agents head to Stan's house. Now Stan you are..." Avery said.

(Stan and Peter have left)

"Thanks a lot Peter. Now my family is in danger." Stan said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure the writer will think of a way to get us out of this and everything will all work out." Peter said.

"You better hope so." Stan said.

"Hey how'd we get to your house so fast?" Peter said.

"I don't know. Get inside before the CIA comes." Stan said.

Chapter 5

"Stan what's going on?" Francine said.

"We're in big danger. The CIA knows Roger lives here." Stan said.

"What?!" Roger said.

"How'd they find out?" Hayley said.

"Peter told Avery." Stan said.

"Damn it Peter." Lois said.

"Way to go Peter." Brian said.

"Everyone get into the safe house. I'll think of an idea." Stan said.

"Mom are we going to die?" Meg said.

"I don't know sweetie." Lois said.

"Nice safe house." Chris said.

"Thanks. I decorated it. I hope Stan thinks of something." Francine said.

"I don't want to be taken away." Roger said.

"Don't worry Roger. Dad will find a way to keep you safe." Steve said.

"I got it. I'll clone Roger with this cloning machine." Stan said.

"Where'd you get a cloning machine?" Lois said.

"I stole it from the CIA." Stan said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stewie said.

"I'll use it to clone Roger and give the clone to the CIA." Stan said.

"That's a good idea." Klaus said.

"Thanks Klaus. Roger step inside." Stan said.

"Okay." Roger said.

(Stan clones Roger)

"Wow it worked." Peter said.

"I'm going to give this clone to the CIA. You guys stay here and stay out of trouble." Stan said.

"Does this normally happen?" Lois said.

"No mostly he uses a memory wiper." Francine said.

Chapter 6

"Alright Stan where's the alien?" Avery said.

"He's right here. Take him." Stan said.

"You're just going to hand him over?" Dick said.

"You're not going to stop us or anything?" Donnie said.

"No. What's right is right." Stan said.

"Well thanks for giving him to us." Avery said.

"You're welcome. What are you going to do with him?" Stan said.

"We're going to dissect him." Avery said.

"Aren't you suppose to do that to frogs?" Stan said.

"We're not dissecting him." Dick said.

"We're going to experiment on him." Donnie said.

"What experiments are you going to do?" Stan said.

"Just some regular experiments which includes dissecting." Avery said.

"I thought we weren't going to dissect him." Dick said.

"Well now I want to dissect him." Avery said.

"If you captured an alien, wouldn't you want to dissect him/her?" Donnie said.

"Yes." Dick said.

"Then why are you complaining?" Avery said.

"I don't know." Dick said.

"You two have issues." Clone Roger said.

"Shut up alien." Avery said.

"Well see you guys at work tomorrow." Stan said.

"See ya Stan." Dick said.

"Have a nice weekend." Donnie said.

"Stay out of trouble Smith." Avery said.

"I'l try." Stan said.

Chapter 7

"Did it work Stan?" Francine said.

"Yeah Francine." Stan said.

"Good." Francine said.

"Stan I'm so sorry I sipped your secret out." Peter said.

"It's okay Peter. We all make mistakes." Stan said.

"I can't believe that cloning trick worked." Meg said.

"What did you think would happen?" Hayley said.

"I was thinking they would think it was a trick, they barge in and arrest us all." Meg said.

"I was thinking that too." Peter said.

"So Klaus you used to be in a man's body but got killed and transferred into a fish's body?" Brian said.

"Yes I have Brian." Klaus said.

"So do you just lay in that bowl all day doing nothing?" Stewie said.

"Sometimes I move around in that small bowl of water." Klaus said.

"Roger what do you basically do?" Chris said.

"Well when people are over, I wear a disguise and run a bar in the attic. When it's just the Smith's, I'm basically naked." Roger said.

"He lives in the attic too." Jeff said.

"That must be nice." Peter said.

"Why's your daughter wearing a shirt that shows her belly?" Lois said.

"Why not." Hayley said.

"You don't think the CIA will find out that was a trick." Steve said.

"Steve I'm sure they won't find out." Francine said.

"I'll wipe their memories if they do find out." Stan said.

"Why didn't you just wipe their memories instead of cloning Roger?" Brian said.

"Damn it. I should have done that." Stan said.

"It's okay Stan. It was cool that you cloned Roger and gave the clone to the CIA." Francine said.

"It felt a little weird in there." Roger said.

"Did you feel tingly?" Jeff said.

"A little bit. But it felt nice." Roger said.

"It probably felt nice for you since you're an alien." Stan said.

Chapter 8

"Is Langley Falls really in Virginia?" Lois said.

"Yeah. We're not that far from The Cleveland Show." Francine said.

"You know that show got canceled back in 2013." Peter said.

"We know. Not a lot of people liked it." Stan said.

"Didn't all of our houses showed up here during that hurricane?" Peter said.

"I think so. I remember accidentally shooting Francine." Stan said.

"Oh yeah. That was back in October 2011." Francine said.

"How did our houses get back to normal after the hurricane?" Steve said.

"Animation Steve." Stan said.

"I think that was our first crossover." Hayley said.

"It didn't feel like it." Klaus said.

"Well hopefully one day Family Guy and American Dad will have a crossover that's not fanfiction." Peter said.

"How long are you guys staying here for?" Francine said.

"We'll probably leave at chapter 10." Lois said.

"Well there's some snacks on the table in case you get hungry." Francine said.

"Hayley I don't know if I told you this, but I love your hair." Meg said.

"Oh thank you, Meg." Hayley said.

"Steve is it true you have Family Guy at your house?" Snot said.

"Yes." Steve said.

"Snot what have we told you about knocking." Stan said.

"Sorry Stan." Snot said.

"Have you watched our show before?" Peter said.

"Yeah. I fucking love Family Guy. You guys need to have your own movie." Snot said.

"Why does everyone keep asking us for a movie?" Brian said.

"Just because The Simpsons had one, doesn't we're going to." Stewie said.

"I think we might be getting a movie soon. We just don't know the release date." Lois said.

"Seth MacFarlane better make a release date soon so our fans can stop asking us." Chris said.

"Well I only came over to see Family Guy. I'll let myself out." Snot said.

"Bye Snot." Steve said.

Chapter 9

"Hey mom do you think we could get a summer home here?" Meg said.

"Yeah can we?" Chris said.

"We'll think about it. Lois said.

"Virginia is a cool place." Roger said.

"I don't trust West Virginia." Stan said.

"You know Virginia and West Virginia were one huge Virginia but it got split apart." Klaus said.

"Was it because of the Civil War?" Jeff said.

"I think so. I don't really care for West Virginia." Stan said.

"Maybe we could get a summer home here. Just as long as we don't bring Cleveland since that'll remind him of his cancelled spin-off." Peter said.

"Okay." Lois said.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here for our vacation." Peter said.

"You're welcome." Francine said.

"Stan I am very sorry for telling Avery about Roger." Peter said.

"It's okay Peter." Stan said.

"We good?" Peter said.

"Yeah we're good." Stan said.

"Here Francine I'll help you clean up." Lois said.

"Oh thank you, Lois." Francine said.

"Hey Klaus I was wondering, what's it like being a fish?" Brian said.

"It's alright Brian. I swim a lot and pee too. What's it like being a dog?" Klaus said.

"Fun. I dig through trash, poop where I want, bark at cats, and I drink." Brian said.

"You forgot to say you flirt with a lot of girls but fail at getting one." Stewie said.

"Shut up Stewie." Brian said.

"Well it's true." Stewie said.

"He's got you there, Brian." Peter said.

"Whatever." Brian said.

Chapter 10

"Well I guess we should get going." Peter said.

"Ah man do you have to?" Stan said.

"Yeah we were just getting to know each other." Francine said.

"I'm afraid so." Peter said.

"It's a 9 hour drive from here." Lois said.

"Plus we're at the 10th chapter.

"Oh man." Francine said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in the summer." Lois said.

"Okay. Well goodbye." Stan said.

"Bye." Francine said.

"See ya." Steve said.

"Later." Hayley said.

"Bye." Jeff said.

"Bye." Roger said.

"See ya." Klaus said.

"Bye." Peter said.

"See ya." Lois said.

"Goodbye." Meg said.

"Bye." Chris said.

"Later." Stewie said.

"Goodbye." Brian said.

"Thanks for letting us come over." Lois said.

"No problem." Stan said.

"Have a nice ride home." Francine said.

"I'll try. It was nice meeting you." Lois said.

"It was nice meeting you too." Francine said.

Chapter 11

"That was nice we got Family Guy to visit." Stan said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad it wasn't Bob's Burgers." Francine said.

"That girl with the bunny ears freaks me the fuck out." Steve said.

"Why does she even have bunny ears? She's in high school. Does she not have any hair or something?" Hayley said.

"They don't even have a pet." Roger said.

"That's the only show from Seth MacFarlane to not have a pet whatsoever." Klaus said.

"They need to get a pet to make the show better." Jeff said.

"Maybe if they do get a pet, it'll probably talk like Brian and Klaus." Hayley said.

"Maybe they don't have a pet since it's about a restaurant and hamburgers are created by animals." Steve said.

"Hamburgers are made by cows Steve." Stan said.

"I wonder why The Simpsons pets don't talk." Jeff said.

"Because The Simpsons aren't created by Seth MacFarlane." Francine said.

"Yeah Jeff." Stan said.

"It was nice that Lois helped me clean up." Francine said.

"Yeah. I just wish Peter didn't tell Avery about Roger living here." Stan said.

"Hey at least you cloned him and gave the clone to Avery." Klaus said.

"Yeah." Roger said.

"I'm glad I stole that from work. I was thinking I was never going to use that thing." Stan said.

"Well now you did." Roger said.

"Well I'm out of here." Jeff said.

"Me too." Hayley said.

"Where are you two going?" Stan said.

"We're going to the movies for our date." Hayley said.

"What are you seeing?" Steve said.

"Ford vs Ferrari." Hayley said.

"Have fun." Francine said.

"We will. Bye." Jeff said.

"See ya." Hayley said.

Chapter 12

"Hey it didn't take us that long to get back to Quahog." Peter said.

"Why is it suddenly dark?" Meg said.

"Cartoon logic Meg." Lois said.

"Oh." Meg said.

"That 9 hour ride felt like it was only 10 minutes." Brian said.

"We're a cartoon Brian. What did you expect?" Stewie said.

"Hey Griffins how was your vacation?" Joe said.

"Fun. We met American Dad." Peter said.

"Really?" Quagmire said.

"Yep." Chris said.

"Peter also made references to Cleveland's cancelled spin-off." Lois said.

"Peter?" Cleveland said.

"Sorry Cleveland." Peter said.

"Did you guys have fun?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah Bonnie. They did ask us when we're getting a movie." Peter said.

"I'm sick of your fans asking you that. We didn't get a fucking movie since we got cancelled." Donna said.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow. It's getting late." Quagmire said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Well kids it's time for bed." Lois said.

"Night mom." Meg said.

"Night." Chris said.

"Goodnight bitch." Stewie said.

"Stewie that's not a nice word to say." Lois said.

"Brian you ready for bed." Peter said.

"After today, I'm tired." Brian said.

"Night Peter. Night Brian." Lois said.

"Night honey." Peter said.

"Goodnight." Brian said.


End file.
